Not a Creature Was Stirring
by koneko86
Summary: Bella wakes up and sees Edward waching her! what will she do? Set before they are together,early on in Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I had the feeling I was being watched, even though I was asleep.

My eyes snapped open of their own accord and I turned over to see who I thought was Edward... Edward Cullen! In the chair in _my_ room watching _me _sleep!

Edward…..?", I mumbled, sleepily "why a-" , I meant to ask him why he was in my room but in the blink of an eye , he was gone.

I could not, and would not go back to sleep, I wanted to confront him about this and I had to be confident in my own mind that this wasn't a dream.

I glanced at the clock on my way to the kitchen it was 5:15 in the morning, I think I could stand not going back to bed, not that I could after what happened anyway.

I started on my breakfast, glad to be up early enough to have something besides cold cereal to start my day.

I started on some French toast and an omelet. Heating the margarine in the pan and turning to the refrigerator to get the eggs and milk out.

I set those on the table, and cracked a few into a bowl. I reached to my left, only to realize that I had forgotten to get the bread.

I walked back over to the refrigerator to get some bread, trying to reach to the top, where the bread was, and completely failing

"Damn," I swore under my breath "why do I have to be so short?"

Turning, again, back to the table to get a chair to stand on and putting it next to the refrigerator. I climbed up, and was immediately sorry because, being me, I lost my balance and was heading straight towards the, now, farther away floor. I closed my eyes, preparing for a hard landing, when a pair of very strong arms caught me, and stood me up.

I was so shocked by this that when I was finally back on my feet I jumped a few steps backwards and turned to look at who had caught me. They weren't there. I did a 360 turn looking around and spotted him. I was so shocked I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was waking up to my alarm at the time I would normally get up.

I got out of bed and rapidly showered, brushed and blow-dried my hair. I put on a blue blouse and the inevitable jeans, and headed downstairs.

I was starting to get out the cereal and milk when I glanced at the counter and noticed a plate wit a short stack of French toast and an omelet on it and a note, folded in half lying next to it. Then I remembered my hectic half morning before I had gone back to bed.

"Wow" I said, impressed "he even finished making breakfast for me … I'll have to thank him later."

I popped the plate into the microwave and opened up the note, it read, in his impossibly neat script:

**Dear Bella, sorry for the scare this morning,, see you at school.**

**Edward**

**P.S. try not to hurt yourself on your way to school**

I would get him for that.

I finished my breakfast and headed to school, It seemed, I couldn't get there fast enough, I guess I was excited to see _him. _It was unnatural, unhealthy, but I didn't care, I put it out of my mind and focused on getting to school as fast as I could without carving a path of destruction wherever I went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight, that brilliant work of art belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I could only ever hope to write that well.

Though if I don't decide to change my mind however, the character Kerina is mine.

I have noticed that people seem to be confused about when this story takes place.

It stars at the end of chapter three the first time Bella dreams of Edward. If you read the first chapter of midnight sun on Stephanie Meyer's website I got the idea that Bella wakes up while Edward is in her room without her knowing. And she sees him yadda yadda yadda.

Here is chapter two

I was so intent on driving fast to school I almost missed the turnoff to the school .God I was so messed up in the head. He was watching me sleep, I should be creeped out and trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Not rushing to school to see him and almost …whoa! I almost totaled someone's beat up old van on the way into o the parking lot.

"I'll need to focus on one thing at a time," I said to myself, "I don't wan to end up owing someone a new car."

I shut off the beast's deafening engine and grabbed my backpack from the back of the truck.

"I can do this," I lied franticly to myself, seeing the shiny Volvo pull into the parking lot a few spaces down from me, and everyone but him getting out and walking to the school, my heart quickened as I saw him step out of his car and start heading in my direction, "he's not going to bite me."

I stepped out of the car and right into a cold puddle. Surprised, I nearly dropped my backpack in the water but Edward, being Edward appeared out of the blue, and just in time to catch my backpack before it hit the water.

He flashed his brilliantly white dazzling smile at me and scrambled my thoughts, great, just what I wanted to look like an idiot in front of the one person I wanted to impress.

"Here you are," he said smiling another one of his cocky little smiles that couldn't help but melt your heart. "You really should try to be more careful with your things." he said.

I then made the huge mistake of looking into his tawny eyes as I tried to thank him, but had trouble forming a coherent sentence. I managed to get out a mumbled "thank you," as I took my backpack from him.

"I will discuss this mornings events with you at lunch, if that is alright with you?" he questioned. I had forgotten how to breathe, much less speak, so I just nodded my head, and he walked off to his first class.

I leaned against my car, practically hyperventilating, as I wondered how he was able to do that to me.

I walked to my first class and noticed that mike seemed to be feeling a bit down. I asked him why and he said it was because the Indian reservation, with the only beach within driving distance, was no longer letting visitors in. it looked like the beach trip he had been planning would no longer be possible .poor mike, no match for Edward, and still understanding the whole Jessica thing. Then this, would he ever get the hint that she liked him?

When I got to my first class with Jessica, she was ready to interrogate me about why Edward was by my car with me this morning, looking very in love.

If only she knew how it really was with him. "Jess," I sighed, "he was just saying hi, that's all, nothing flirty." I countered.

Then thought of something to distract her "speaking of flirting, what's going on with you and Mike?" she sighed looking down.

"I don't know, that boy just can't take a hint" she complained, frustrated.

"That's just how boys are Jess," I said "maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into him for you." I wasn't going to tell her I was actually thinking about Edward, and how much I was looking forward to lunch.

Everything passed in such a blur until lunch, when I saw his face then time seemed to stop as I stood there, admiring his face. It wasn't until he walked with me inside the cafeteria that I noticed it held a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. It must be something big to have him worried. Then as we were sitting at the table me waiting for him to talk and him just sitting there looking far off, his sister walked or rather danced to our table, also looking rather worried.

She came and sat down with us. It looked like she was talking to him even though neither of their lips were moving. Then Alice slipped into a trance like state and her eyes closed, she came out of this several minutes later, and Edward said something inaudible to her though I was sure she heard, because they then both stood up and Edward motioned for me to follow him.

I followed them out to the parking lot and we got in the Volvo. It was then that I finally chose to speak up and ask, "what the heck is going on!?" I shouted once we were in the car and gesturing to Edward, I finished "what were you doing in my house this morning?" at that Alice sneered, provoking what I think was a growl from Edward.

"Bella," Edward said, "the important thing right now is that we get you away from here and to my house immediately"

Alice pov 

So she caught him in her room what a dunce he is. I honestly cannot believe I pretend to be related to him. He threw a glare my way.

_Okay Edward, I know, we have to make sure our visitors don't hurt your new girlfriend._

_Even by accident Kerina has been known to cause a few problems, and her coming by now, without warning us first, cannot cause anything good._

Edward pov 

_Yeah, Alice, I know that her little talent can really get annoying sometime, but maybe it will be able to help me decide what to do about Bella. I really do like her, but I don't know how to show her that._

Bella pov 

The were looking back and forth as we drove down the highway to what I'm thinking was their house, and Edward was talking too fast for me to understand, but by their expressions I gathered it was something bad

Still I liked that I was going to see Edward's house, even though I barely knew him, meeting his family would only help things between me and him, I hoped.

We pulled up to the house and both Edward, Alice and I gasped in unison. Me because of how big their house, or rather mansion was, and them, apparently because of the person who was getting out of her car. She had dark purple hair, cur short in the back with two long sections on either side of her face. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt with red tights and black and pink converse. She had a studded belt on and was wearing a dark blue halter-top blouse. On her arms there were a few sparkly purple bangles, the exact same shade as her hair. Wow, I know a few people who could take a few styling tips from her.

When our car stopped I immediately wanted to jump out and introduce my self to her, but as I was reaching for the handle, Edward told me to wait.

"I did promise to explain to you." He stated curtly.

"Yes," I answered but, as she went inside I remembered the reason I wasn't at school right now, "um, yeah, care to explain why you were watching me sleep"

"All in due time Bella," he said slyly, "Alice could you drive into town and pick up something to eat for Bella please, I want to try my best to make sure she doesn't go into shock."

I had a feeling this was going to be a very hectic evening….

Well that's chapter two, hoped you liked it if you have any ideas they would be much appreciated, this is my first fanfic, and I'm writing it right off the top of my head, seriously I don't even have an out line for this!!!

REVIEW !!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: READ ME!! Ok, while I have you, my pretties, cackles darkly those of you who read AND review thank you so much! Your comments just make me want to write till all hours of the morning!! Here's a lil story before the real disclaimer, as we all know, a few days ago was black Friday… I was writing the amazingly fastly posted chapter two to this story at, oh around 1:00 am Friday morning. Then, my mom walks in and tells me to be ready by 5:00 because we're going shopping.. Uuhgh, I HATE shopping! But at least I didn't get my computer taken away for being on it too early in the morning. So, I posted the chapter and read other fanfics till… oh my gawd! It was time to go! So I threw on my day clothes and realizing I wouldn't get a wink of sleep before we left, grabbed a big mug of coffee. When we finally got home, at around 11:00 am, I stumbled onto the couch and slept till 7:00am Saturday morning. What does this story teach us class?

Class: it teaches us that our author is very kind and that we should review her story more!

Bwahahahah!!!!!

Anyway, I don't own twilight!

Here's chapter three!

Alice was out of the car and to a black car a few yards away, and before I thought it was humanly possible she was driving away.

"Ok, so why were you at my house this morning, had you been there all night, aren't you tired-" This prompted a little chuckle from him.

"What!" I practically screamed, "Edward, Is so funny about that!"

"Nothing," he answered meekly "its just-"

"Just what?! Do you think its funny that I'm not calling Charlie right now! That I'm not trying to beat the living crap out of you!"

He suppressed another laugh, and I flushed. How did he know I couldn't try to hit him without probably falling over? I leaned back out of his face; I guess we had been unconsciously leaning towards each other during our whisper fight. I sat back in my seat and tried looking anywhere but his face while I tried to stay as mad at him as possible, knowing that would be nearly impossible if I met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to laugh."

"You had better be sorry I growled." My head still down, it was much easier to talk coherently to him this way, though I could feel his apologetic stare on my face, I still wouldn't look up.

"What are you thinking" he said, I finally looked up, and meeting his eyes blurted out the truth, one of the other reasons I didn't want to look into his eyes.

"I was trying to figure out why I'm so obsessed with you, and why I'm not scared of you, instead, I want to be with you, even though you were watching me sleep and you just keep laughing at me like I'm some complete idiot on the wrong side of an inside joke." it all came out in a rush, but it looked like he heard all of it.

"Bella, im sorry, but my family thinks im obsessed with you too." His golden eyes burned with sincerity. "About the inside joke matter, though, I guess you could call it something like that, though, having your eternal soul dammned to hell is no laughing matter."

So he thinks his eternal soul is dammned to hell… he's …different, I guess. But he said his family thinks he's obsessed with me does that mean he likes me to …or do we both, like, need straitjackets.

"Ok…whatever that means." I said, confused. "So is it safe to say that there's a mutual 'like' between us? You like me too?" I said, blushing thoroughly.

"Yes, Bella, I am in love with you… but im worried that once I tell you what me and my family are, and Alice seems to think that sooner is better than later," he said a slight frown on his angel's face, "you are not going to like me anymore."

"Why would I not like you anymore?" I said, more confused than ever, was he saying they weren't normal, maybe not human; could this be why they didn't fit in at school and why the city was gossiping about them.

"Oh, perfect timing, here's Alice with your food", he said, distracting me.

I didn't hear or see any thing, but, sure enough, there she was barreling down he driveway a few seconds later, and, after almost hitting our car jumped out and was a our car opening the door to let us out and give me a bag of McDonalds food. She started walking us to the house then. I nervously walked with them to the front door. If they weren't human what could they be, like a family of Spiderman's'? The real answer would be even crazier than any of the ones swimming around in my confused mind.

As we waked into the front door Edward suddenly reached to his side and grabbed their purple haired visitor that I hadn't yet seen, then he carried her potato sack style **(a/n: yes that's a style, and its not bridal style for once!)** out the frond door and threw her into the top of a tall tree sixty feet away!!!!!!!

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed very shocked, " is she ok! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!! And why did you throw her, into the forest!!!?!??" I now saw the meaning of the food and why he was worried I would go into shock, they were Spidermans' or Bruce Waynes' or Supermans' or something certainly not human!

He slammed the door and told Alice to make sure she didn't get back inside until he said so. He then launched into an unbelievable explanation and apology for scaring me. While I sat, as instructed eating my food on their couch.

Finally when I had finished my food, and grasped most of what he was telling me about him, his mind reading, and his sister the physic, and her emotion manipulating husband, and the rest of his family of blood drinking vampires.

"So you were able to throw her into a tree because?" I asked, getting over my shock; finally ready to verify everything he told me.

"Im a vampire" he stated matter-of-factly.

"And she's going to be just fine because"

"She's a vampire"

"And you knew she was going to jump on you because"

"I can read minds"

"And you can't read my mind?"

" No" he said puzzled, " I still can not figure out why, though"

"Anyway" I said, "lets get back to explanations, and you didn't want her jumping on you because"

"She might have hurt you while greeting me"

"And Alice knew she was coming because"

"She can see the future"

"And you vampires aren't supposed to be that dangerous to humans because"

"We feed off animals instead of people"

"And you were watching me sleep because"

He finally hesitated with an answer. "I had you on my mind and seeing as I do not require sleep I went over to see if you would answer any of my questions in your sleep, like you sometimes do."

"And, did I?"

"Well, you said you loved me" he answered, making me blush. It was what I had feared. I knew I talked in my sleep but I didn't think I needed to worry too much about it, I had also been having 'Edward related dreams' for a few weeks now.

"Oh" I answered. I had to be tomato red by now.

"Bella," he comforted, coming to my side, "you have no reason to be embarrassed, if I could I would be blushing now too, I was the one who was watching you sleep."

"Yeah, I know, but I was afraid that was what you heard…" He looked defeated.

"So it isn't true, you don't love me too?"

"No I do, I just I didn't want you to know, I mean, after that first day I thought you were mad at me or something, and I also didn't know that you liked me too" I was practically stuttering this sentence.

"Bella" he said comforting me "if it helps, I love you too" he stated this to sweetly in his irresistible voice it practically melted my heart, his honey colored eyes were even more entrancing. If I had been standing I would have fallen over.

He walked over to me, slow, for him. And put one of his cold arms gently around me. Then his soft lips met mine, and for a second I thought I must still be dreaming, then he

Broke the small kiss and exhaled.

I breathed in the most wonderful smell in the world, I couldn't be dreaming, there was no way I could invent that. I inwardly thanked god it was Friday, there was no way I would be able to concentrate on schoolwork tomorrow. I wasn't even sure my brain would unscramble itself by Monday.

Then, breaking my euphoria, the purple haired vampire appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Edward walked over to her and was looking ready to kill.

"DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!" he yelled. I was confused; during his explanation he hadn't mentioned her. I wondered did she have the same power as him, no, that wouldn't make him have to do some thing. Then what was it?

"No, Edward," she said nicely to him in her happy bell-like voice, "I haven't made you do anything, that was all your choice." She added with a giggle that sounded like tinkling bells.

Then she grabbed him, opened up the front door and threw him into the forest, even farther that he had thrown her. She slammed the door and said to the door, even though he could probably hear; "its nice to see you too, Edward."

She walked over to me, human speed, and lightly shook my hand.

"Hello, you must be Bella, its nice to meet you," she introduced herself, with a slight curtsy.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, "Edward didn't tell me about you, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kerina, Edward's sister" she said.


	4. AN

**A/N: Gosh… Its been so long since I've even been to Fanfic.*Cringes***

**So I guess I've been thinking about how to continue my story for a few days. Naturally, I've come up blank.**

**On a Positive note, I think I may have broken the record for longest time between updates on a story.**

**I'm going to start writing now, but you guys should know, a few encouraging comments about where to take the story would be greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't be discouraged by its shortness, I should be updating again soon.**

A chill crept down my spine as Kerina sauntered towards me, her violet eyes glittering. Edward had told me what her eyes meant, and why he was so concerned. What he hadn't told me was what power his sister was supposed to have. _If you're going to eat me, make it quick…_Kerina was standing directly in front of me now, a smile on her lips. She put her hands on my shoulders, and I felt my neck tilt to the side, without me doing it. _Please be quick, please be quick…_I chanted my mantra inside my head as her lips got closer to my throat. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. In the midst of this, I wondered where Alice was… Eyes racing around the room, I found her locked, immobile, a few feet behind my attacker. Her lips met my flesh and I screamed in terror, I was actually going to be bitten by a vampire! Kerina kissed my neck and then pulled away, laughing; setting Alice free at the same moment. I guess I knew what her power was. She could make anyone do anything she wanted to!

" I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Kerina shrieked in the midst of her laughter ",you know I was only joking around right?"

Alice intervened at this point, nudging Kerina a little farther from me; still shocked. "I don't know what you think you're doing, scaring her like that," her strong arms gripped me in a hug, "she's been thorough enough today, for a human."

Kerina spoke up at this point, "Yes, and don't you think it would be better for Eddie," she hesitated, "…and her, if she was a vampire too? Just think of how long he's been alone, and finally, here, he has someone who he can have an interesting relationship with."

"Don't you think Bella should have a say in what happens to her?" Alice snarled, "I know I don't have any idea what it would be like to be thrown into this life, but look what its done to Edward, to you! And to Rosalie especially."

"This doesn't concern me," Kerina snapped back, "I'm just looking out for my little brother right now. The real reason I'm here is a few miles away. The Volturi sent me here to gather intelligence on La push."

**A/N Like I said,Pretty short, but packed with drama.. XD I've got a nice idea about where to take the story now though. Hopefully I don't forget. Review?Kerina demands it of you... .  
**


End file.
